


Pushy

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [97]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Hobbie at the swimming pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushy

“Why is it that you complain about how revealing the new dress uniforms are, but when we have a chance to go swimming you are wearing the smallest possible swim-wear you can find.” Wes quirked an eyebrow, looking up at his friend, “Hobbie, you’re practically naked. In public.”

Hobbie shrugged and sat down at the edge of the pool, kicking his feet in the water as he settled, “Completely different situations, Wes.”

“Really. I don’t see the difference.”

‘Of course there are differences. When we wear our dress uniforms it is usually by order and we’re on display for political reasons.” Hobbie smiled slyly and waved at a woman across the pool area. She waved back and grinned at him. He looked at Wes, and gestured to himself, “When I am swimming I don’t care if all of this is on display because there is a different audience to impress, and the outcome is usually far more enjoyable.”

Wes was at a loss for words for several moments as he watched Hobbie flirt with the woman with gestures and a smile. “Force, I don’t know why we always see you as being shy. Using nudity as a flirting technique sounds like something that I’d do, why haven’t I been doing that?”

“Because you don’t know how to be subtle, so it wouldn’t work. Pushy and mostly nude isn’t a good thing for you Wes. Trust me, you’d be better off staying covered and charming. Now stay here, like a good pilot, and I’ll see if I have a date for tonight.”


End file.
